Omega and Inspector's First Time
by Busbie
Summary: Omega and Inspector are on vacation. They decide to do some things together. They end up going to the beach, buying things, and swimming. Omega and Inspector both can't resist anymore and do "it".


Omega and Inspector's First Time

By Busbie

10/25/16

Omega and Inspector finally had time to themselves. Their parents were very strict, but now, they were finally free. So one day, they decided to go to the Bahamas, to relax and enjoy themselves. Inspector bought the tickets, Omega packed the stuff. When they left, Inspector bought a pack of Trojan pleasure packs, just in case ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Inspector and Omega took a plane, about 7-8 hours, to the Bahamas. On the plane, there were already talking about what they were going to do. "So babe, what do we plan to do there?" Omega said. Inspector replied, "I think I know just what we're gonna do!" When they got there, they went shopping. Inspector bought a few souvenirs to bring back home, and Omega bought some sunscreen. Inspector drove them back to the hotel in a small Volkswagen, which they rented from the local car dealer.

Omega and Inspector checked in and opened the door. It was room 666. Omega screamed with delight as she saw only one bed, for it would be the first time they slept together, Inspector hugging her while they slept. It was going to be a great night, Omega thought. "I'm gonna take a shower first babe!" Omega changed into her pajamas, and flipped open her laptop. First thing she did was open Steam and check for notifications. Then, she opened TF2 and went to Trade Server #35, where all her friends were. She told them all she was on vacation with Inspector. The players all congratulated her, Inspector then yelled from the shower, "Could you hand me the soap?" Omega went to the sink, unwrapped the fresh new bar, and went into the shower and gave it to him. She gasped and tried to hide it, for she saw Inspector's 10 inch for the first time. Thankfully, Inspector had not yet noticed, and was still rubbing the shampoo out of his eyes.

A few days later, they decided they would go to the beach. Omega packed her bikini, Inspector wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. Inspector complimented Omega, "Damn girl, you look fine!" But of course Omega wasn't listening, since she was looking at the lump beginning to form in his pants. Omega said carelessly, "yeah, you too babe." They took a swim, got sunburned, and went back to the hotel. They had called for room service. The food was exquisite Omega thought. Inspector had wolfed down the whole meal, and went to bed without saying anything to her. Omega had played a bit of TF2 before bed, but then gone to sleep about an hour later. All she could think about the next day was what she saw when Inspector was showering.

Omega couldn't wait anymore. She just couldn't. She didn't stop thinking about what had happened until the next week, when things changed.

Omega went to shower, and it was a warm, soothing shower after the cold, cold water they had swum in. It was great she thought. Omega then started thinking about her future with Inspector. She then knew what she must do to keep him to her. The next day, Omega was getting dressed when Inspector came from behind and grabbed her.

Inspector ripped off her shirt, pants, and panties. She screamed with delight, since this was what she had been wanting. Inspector started licking her pussy furiously, and she screamed so loud, the manager who was on vacation probably heard her from 100 miles away! She then said, "DADDY, DON'T STOP PLEASE!" But Inspector already knew what she wanted. Inspector stood up, and let Omega watch his pants grow a HUGE lump. Omega finally couldn't resist. She pulled down his pants, and his boxers and grabbed the huge cock. She knew what she was about to do, but she didn't care. She started sucking it so hard, Inspector had to scream very loud. Omega made him cum within 5 minutes!

Omega had screamed when he licked her pussy. Omega had moaned when he licked his titties. Most of all, she had screamed AND moaned at the same time when Inspector put his 10 inch into her! "OH YES! BABY FUCK ME HARDER!" Omega screamed, as Inspector started thrusting harder. "YES! YES! YES!" Omega screamed again. For Omega this was painful, yet pleasurable. For Inspector, he just wanted his girlfriend to be happy. "Oh YES! OH YEAH THAT'S MY G-SPOT! DON'T STOP PLEASE!" Omega had never had a real orgasm before, but now, it was her first real orgasm. (Now we get to call you OrgasmicOmega) Inspector had felt his dick grow longer and longer. He leaned in and whispered, "I love you, babe!" Omega could feel his breath on her bare breasts as he thrust again without warning. This time, he pulled out before he came and Omega deep-throated his huge cock, drinking the jizz, right out of his penis. Omega thought it tasted so, good, creamy like milk, warm like bread.

A few days later, Omega was sleeping with Inspector, this time back at their house. Omega could feel his cock rubbing against her already-wet pussy. This time, without telling her, Inspector ripped off her shirt and bra and started licking. She cried out in pleasure, for she wanted more and didn't want him to stop. Inspector again, pulled out his 10 inch cock and made her eat it. She sucked it dry, as Inspector aimed it into her pussy. She screamed with delight as Inspector licked and fucked her at the same time. She could feel the cum dripping onto her skin, drop by drop. Omega then said, "Thank you baby!" Inspector just said, "Anytime Omega, anytime."

*AUTHOR'S NOTES* FROM THIS DAY ON OMEGA AND INSPECTOR BANGED EVERYDAY AND ORGASMS EVERY NIGHT *AUTHOR'S NOTES*

Busbie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) peace niggas


End file.
